


Into View

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno is good at fixing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: A Little Too Close  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

Jack never really needs a reason to smack Bruno. He doles out the abuse whenever he’s annoyed, bored or jealous.

“What was that for?” Bruno whines, casting a wounded glance at his antagonist.

Jack scowls. “I didn’t like the way you were looking at Yusei.”

Bruno rubs the sore spot on his head that Jack’s fist has just connected with, but he can’t help it when his gaze strays back to Yusei moments later, only becoming aware of this when Jack hits him again.

“Stop staring, damn it.”

Bruno pouts pitifully, wishing Jack wasn’t such a bully or so possessive.

 

Two.

“It’s over,” says Bruno, his smile bittersweet. “My mission is done.”

He turns his back and starts to walk away, disappearing altogether before Yusei can shout out for him not to leave, but it’s just a dream, one that Yusei wakes up from to Bruno’s faint snores. They’ve never sounded quite so reassuring before, and Yusei reaches out to touch his face in relief, closing his eyes again and simply soaking in Bruno’s presence.

He’s still here. He hasn’t gone anywhere, but Yusei can’t seem to shake the feeling that there might come a time when he’s no longer around.

 

Three.

Bruno’s range of recipes is limited. He can make fried eggs, scrambled eggs, poached eggs and omelettes, but that’s about it, and it’s worse than nothing but noodles because of the cholesterol content.

With the help of a cookbook, he manages to create a full course meal. Yusei is bewildered when Bruno sits him down in front of it, like he can’t believe it’s actually real. That’s when Jack and Crow return, demanding to know where their shares are.

“I only made enough for one.”

They beat him up of course, but the pain is worth it for Yusei’s happiness.

 

Four.

Yusei moves fast, stripping Bruno out of his jacket and tee shirt before he can do or say anything, the words already forgotten before they’re out of his throat. They’re on the couch and anyone could walk in, even though it’s three in the morning and there’s not that much chance of any interruption, but still.

He gasps as Yusei’s fingers glide over his chest, the feeling of gloves against bare skin oddly exquisite. He’s about to take them off when Bruno shakes his head, enjoying the sensation more than he probably ought to.

“Leave them on.”

And Yusei does.

 

Five.

He doesn’t do it on purpose, invading Yusei’s personal space. It’s not like Yusei even minds, too focused on the monitor in front of him to take any notice. Sometimes he actually reciprocates, placing his hand over Bruno’s on the mouse to move the cursor and leaning in just a little too close to explain something.

“Ah~” sighs Rua, wrinkling his nose. “They’re flirting again.”

Aki huffs, unimpressed, and Jack looks equally disgusted.

“What do you expect?” Crow shrugs. “They’re geeks in love.”

Ruka giggles. Jack can’t seem to decide whether he wants to break the computer or Bruno’s arms.

 

Six.

Yusei doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of Bruno’s touch. He’s always so careful, so gentle, so attentive, and it’s nothing like what he’s used to, showing his approval with soft sighs and murmurs as Bruno lets his hands wander, lips following the paths that they trace.

It leaves Yusei realising just how much he craves this, the closeness, the sensation of being so intimately connected to another person. Bruno won’t stop saying his name, like Yusei is the only thing that matters, like there’s nobody more important to him, and he feels special. Treasured. Needed. Loved.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: A Thousand Times Before  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Bruno doesn’t understand, when he doesn’t have any memories, why Yusei feels so familiar to him. His hands seem to move on their own, like he’s done this a thousand times before, like he doesn’t even have to think about it, like he already knows just how to touch, how to please, how to love.

There’s a sense of nostalgia that shouldn’t exist, that can’t exist, because it hasn’t been that long since he and Yusei first met, but then Bruno finds himself wondering if it’s really true, if they haven’t actually crossed paths before.

No, he thinks. That can’t be right. He may not remember, but Yusei surely would.

Frustration is the last thing he ought to be experiencing right now, especially with Yusei’s fingers tracing the contours of his face (they’re always gentle, always careful, nothing like the way Bruno reciprocates, confident and calculated), Yusei’s voice calling for him, but there’s something wrong, something distracting.

“Bruno.”

It’s soft, barely more than a whisper, quiet, tender, intimate.

“Bruno.”

He’s waiting for Bruno’s response, to hear Bruno answer his name with his own, and Bruno parts his lips, about to form the syllables when suddenly he stops. It’s a different name that almost trips from his tongue, almost but doesn’t quite, and there’s a moment of confusion, of panic, of betrayal even, although he can’t think why, and the feeling that there’s something incredibly important he should be remembering, something he shouldn’t ever have forgotten.

“Bruno.”

It’s getting worse now. Yusei sounds so distant, like he’s slipped from Bruno’s reach, even though he’s right there beneath him, he hasn’t moved anywhere, it’s Bruno’s mind that’s wandered somewhere far away. His vision blurs, giving him a fleeting glimpse of white, and then he blinks, bringing Yusei back into focus. He’s clad in black, as usual, and Bruno can’t quite figure out why this surprises him. He shouldn’t be bothered by it, and yet he is.

“Bruno?”

He comes to then, finally doing what he’s been unable to before. “Yusei.”

“You okay?” Yusei’s expression is no longer inviting. It’s concerned. “You zoned right out on me.”

“I guess I did,” says Bruno, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Yusei smiles. It’s enough to make Bruno forget his doubts along with everything else. He loves Yusei’s smile. He doesn’t see it as often as he’d like. Then he wonders where the thought could have come from when he remembers that Yusei smiles so easily these days, at least according to his teammates. He smiles for Rua and Ruka when they turn up to hang out at the garage, for Crow when he’s had a tough day at work, for Jack when he’s found something new to complain about, for Aki when she’s in need of reassurance and for Bruno himself simply by being near him.

“And people say I think too much sometimes. Looks like you’ve got me beat.”

Bruno can’t help laughing at that. “Sorry,” he says again. “But you have a point. Thinking isn’t exactly required for what we’re doing.”

So he stops doing it, and melts into Yusei’s kisses instead.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Someday, Somehow  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Maybe it’s the summer heat. It could even be the fact that Jack is being dragged out shopping against his will when he’d rather be sitting in the sunshine at his favourite café. Whatever the reason, it makes Bruno seem more annoying than usual. His face alone is enough to grate on Jack’s nerves, never mind the dorky smile that’s constantly plastered over it, but it’s worse still when he follows Yusei around like a faithful puppy.

“That must be heavy,” he says, reaching for the bag of parts Yusei has purchased. “Here, let me help.”

Now Yusei is smiling too, and it’s directed solely at Bruno. It’s like he’s forgotten all about Jack and Crow as they trail behind at a short distance. Jack can’t stand being ignored, especially when it’s because of Bruno stealing away the attention.

“This is stupid,” he complains, kicking a stone out of his path. “So is Bruno.”

“He’s also being useful, which is more than I can say for you,” Crow points out. “How come you’re the only one not carrying anything?”

Jack would retort that he’s hardly going to lower himself to the status of pack mule, and besides, he’s wearing white, as usual (the junk market is a pretty dirty place), but he really doesn’t want to argue with Crow right now. It would merely be tiring, and it wouldn’t leave him feeling any better.

Instead, he heaves a world-weary sigh. Crow rolls his eyes, exasperated, but he thankfully doesn’t start harping on for once.

~~

It’s even hotter the next day. Jack just about manages to keep cool by sitting in the shade, an electric fan whirring away next to him as he divides his attention between reading the daily paper and keeping an eye on Yusei and Bruno.

They’re talking quietly as they work, their voices barely audible above the noise of the fan. Not that Jack would understand a word they were saying anyway even if he could hear them properly. As far as he’s concerned, they might as well be talking in a foreign language once they start getting technical with each other.

Jack raises his gaze when Bruno heads towards the staircase, his footsteps echoing through the garage as he climbs up into the kitchen. There’s no need for him to worry about his limited edition cup ramen getting eaten without permission (it’s hidden away in his room, the one place Bruno wouldn’t dare to enter, although there’s a ‘keep out’ sign pinned on the door just in case, and traps if written warnings aren’t enough of a deterrent), but food isn’t what Bruno returns with a little while later.

“It’s really warm out,” he tells Yusei, offering him some juice. “Make sure to keep yourself hydrated.”

Yusei gives another one of those smiles that he doesn’t seem to share with anyone other than Bruno (he certainly doesn’t smile that way for Jack), accepting the bottle gratefully. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.”

Jack snorts. Yusei really needs to stop over exaggerating. It’s just a beverage. More importantly, he needs to stop praising Bruno. It only encourages him.

Then, as if that wasn’t enough to piss him off, Yusei takes a deep drink before passing the bottle back to Bruno to let him take his turn. Jack bristles in outrage at the realisation that they’ve just shared an indirect kiss, the newspaper crumpling as his hands clench into fists.

~~

It’s not much better the next morning when Crow leaves for work. Jack sips his coffee moodily at the table while Bruno makes breakfast, pretending not to notice the growling of his stomach. He’d rather swallow his own tongue than anything concocted by Bruno.

Yusei, unfortunately, does not share the same opinion. He actually apologises to Bruno for having to cook, never mind that he’s still a freeloader and needs to be earning his keep somehow, or at least Jack thinks, but Bruno grins and says that it’s no trouble.

Jack wouldn’t have minded making something (as long as it’s not for Bruno), but the ban he’s under preventing him from making any food other than that of the instant variety after his ‘Everything in the Fridge curry’ disaster remains firmly in place.

Unlike him, Bruno can cook. He’s not a gourmet chef, or even as good as Martha, but at least his creations don’t leave people ill for three days afterwards. The omelette he sets before Yusei actually smells kind of nice, although Jack won’t ever admit it. Yusei seems to think so too.

“It looks delicious,” he says.

And Jack really wants to smack Bruno right now, because Yusei is smiling that smile *again*.

“Don’t eat it yet,” says Bruno, holding up a bottle of ketchup. “I need to write a message on it first.”

It’s the dumbest thing Jack’s ever heard, but then he thinks about snatching away the ketchup and scrawling ‘DIE, BRUNO, DIE’ and it doesn’t sound quite so absurd anymore.

“You don’t have to,” says Yusei.

“But I want to.”

Bruno pauses, apparently contemplating what to put. When he leans over to write, it’s with the same skill and concentration as a patissier decorating confectionery.

“There,” he announces proudly. “All done.”

He’s written ‘YUSEI LOVE’ in big, bold letters. Jack, his patience stretched to the limit, acts on impulse by smashing his fist into the stupid thing, obliterating it from his sight.

Yusei’s smile vanishes. He’s doing the exact opposite now, and it makes Jack feel vaguely guilty. “What was that for?”

Jack shrugs. “My hand moved on its own.”

“It’s okay,” Bruno says quickly, attempting to laugh the situation off. “Hang on a minute while I make another.”

“Don’t.” Yusei’s frown deepens. “Not until Jack apologises.”

“Why should I?” Jack huffs. “I have nothing to be sorry for.”

Yusei is clearly upset, and Bruno probably isn’t as okay as he’s pretending to be either. Somehow, without Jack even being aware of it, he’s cast himself as the villain.

No wonder Yusei never smiles for him anymore.

Without saying another word, he shoves away his chair and storms off. They both call for him to come back, but he doesn’t listen. He has nowhere to go, but he knows he doesn’t want to stay at the garage.

It’s only once he’s outside that he remembers he forgot to grab some money from Crow’s savings jar first.

Scowling at the children who stray into his path on their way to school for being so happy when he’s miserable, Jack spends the rest of the day wandering around town aimlessly, unable to buy anything to eat or drink, but refusing to go home with his tail between his legs.

Since he also forgot to bring his deck, he can’t even pass the time duelling.

Well and truly bored, and growing increasingly hungry, Jack eventually makes his way to the spot that he always seems to arrive at when he’s sulking. It’s quiet down by the canal, and free from people. There’s nothing else for him to do except lie back on the grass and take a nap. When he wakes up, it’s to a loudly complaining stomach. Jack also notes that the sun is starting to set. He’s starting to think that maybe he should return to the garage after all when his stubbornness kicks in again.

Half-hearted attempts at fishing for his supper get him nowhere. Jack is sure the fish are mocking him as they swim away, but then he supposes he never had a chance of catching them anyway by randomly stabbing at the water with sticks.

Just when he’s starting to get really depressed about the life and how unfair it can be, he hears the sound of footsteps. He recognises them instantly, and glares. Bruno, to his credit, doesn’t cringe away.

“I guess I was right to ask Carly for advice. She said I’d find you here. It’s where you usually come to brood.”

He’s right. Jack is a creature of habit.

But before he can demand to know what Bruno wants, his stomach picks the moment to emit the noisiest growl it’s given so far. The way Bruno laughs makes Jack’s anger and embarrassment even worse.

“It’s a good thing I brought this with me.” Bruno holds out the small white bag he’s been carrying. “You should probably eat before it gets cold.” And then, before Jack can turn his nose up, he adds, “Just so you know, I didn’t make it. It’s take-out from one of Crow’s delivery jobs. He’s worried about you. We all are.”

“Your concern is wasted,” Jack retorts. “As you can see, I’m perfectly fine.”

His stomach grumbles. The facade is ruined.

It’s with great reluctance that Jack casts away the last of his pride and accepts what Bruno is offering. He’s starving, and more importantly, it’s take-out. Not something Bruno has cooked.

Bruno smiles. Jack has no idea why he’s so happy.

“Stop smiling,” he orders. “It makes you look like an idiot.”

“Does it?” Bruno schools his expression into something sterner that makes him come across as even more ridiculous than before. “Would it be better if I looked serious?”

“Impossible. You’re obviously destined to give off the impression of being a fool no matter what kind of face you’re wearing.”

Leaving Bruno to pout pathetically, Jack digs into his meal. He’s so busy eating that he doesn’t complain when Bruno sits down next to him uninvited. He’s not happy about it, but at least he doesn’t have far to reach if he needs to hit him. When he’s finished, Bruno takes the empty cartons away and disposes of them in a nearby trashcan. Because Jack’s mood is a lot lighter, and also because he doesn’t think he’ll ever say a good word about Bruno no matter how much kindness he gives, the comment he makes isn’t quite as cutting as it otherwise might be.

“You sure take a lot of crap sometimes. If you’re a man, you should stand up for yourself more. There’s no way I can leave Yusei to just any weakling.”

“If anything were to happen to Yusei, I would protect him with my life.”

Bruno’s response is spoken so solemnly and with such sincerity that Jack very nearly believes him for a moment. Then he remembers who he’s talking to, and smirks.

“Well, at least your intentions are honourable. I doubt you’d be much help in a fight, but at least you’re good to use as a human shield.”

“That’s mean.”

Jack doesn’t care. It’s Bruno’s fault for making himself so easy to pick on. It barely takes any effort. “Not that I care or anything, but why are you so besotted with Yusei? I thought Izayoi was bad. You’ve got it even worse.”

Bruno falls silent to ponder his answer. “I don’t know,” he says at last.

“Humph. You really are a moron.”

“I suppose I am.” Bruno’s laughter dies down. “But, it’s true. I don’t know why I’m attracted to Yusei so much. Apart from my name, I don’t remember much of anything. I don’t know where I came from, who, if anyone, I left behind. There’s knowledge of cards and mechanics inside my head, but nothing else.”

“So what? You want me to feel sorry for you?”

Bruno looks offended. Jack likes it just a tiny bit. Even Bruno, weak as he is, is strong enough not to wallow in self-pity.

“I don’t really understand it myself,” he continues quietly. “There’s something about Yusei that feels... familiar somehow, something that draws me to him.” He thankfully doesn’t make any moth to a flame comparisons, otherwise Jack would have either had to smack him or mime the act of vomiting. “When I’m with Yusei, it feels so right. It’s like he’s given me a place where I belong.”

“He has,” says Jack. “At the garage. He should have consulted with me first, of course, but what’s done is done.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Bruno’s frown is one of frustration. “I can’t describe it all that well, but... When Yusei is happy, I’m happy. When Yusei is sad, I’m sad too.”

Jack nods in understanding. “So to summarise, you’re like a dog that’s attuned to the emotions of its master. That makes perfect sense.”

Bruno sighs. It sounds slightly put out. “I’m baring my soul here. The least you could do is not make fun. I know you hate me. I know how protective you are of Yusei. I know how inexperienced and unreliable I am, but please accept the fact that my feelings for Yusei won’t ever change. You can say what you like about me. Just don’t hurt Yusei. He doesn’t deserve that.”

He has a point, Jack thinks grudgingly. Bruno continues to stare at him earnestly, waiting for his approval. “Tch.” He may be stubborn, but he’s man enough to apologise when he needs to. “Fine. As long as Yusei’s good, everything else is too, right?”

“Thank you very much!”

The way Bruno beams is embarrassing, so Jack punches him in the shoulder. “Quit it, you dolt. I’m not some father whose daughter you need to grovel for permission to marry.”

Bruno laughs. “It does sort of feel like that though, doesn’t it?”

Beginning to fear stupidity might be contagious, Jack gives him another smack before getting to his feet. “Whatever. I’m going home.”

“Ah, wait for me!” Bruno catches Jack’s sleeve before he can stride off. “We should buy Yusei something to bring back. What do you say?”

Jack yanks his arm back, brushing down the fabric of his coat as though banishing invisible germs. “I don’t have any money,” he mutters, uncomfortable with speaking the words out loud even though they happen to be true.

“That’s all right. I’ll pay. We’ll say it’s from the both of us.”

“In that case, make sure it’s expensive. It’s your treat, after all.”

Jack smirks as Bruno checks his pockets for change, muttering something about how he hopes what little he has will cover their gift. He hasn’t changed his opinion about Yusei’s taste in boyfriends being lousy yet, but maybe, if Bruno succeeds in making himself less irritating, someday, somehow, things might just be different.

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Left Behind  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

It’s not the first time Jack has felt like punching Bruno. He’s done it often enough before, sometimes on a whim, and always with good reason, but now Bruno is gone. He’ll never come back.

The glasses clutched tight in Yusei’s hand are broken, just like the bond between him and Bruno, leaving behind a single, thin ribbon of blood as they cut deep into his skin.

The red thread that once tied them together has been severed.

Jack can only watch as he falls apart, cursing his own helplessness while hating Bruno more than ever for making Yusei cry.

 

Two.

It’s like they’re kids all over again when Yusei sneaks into Crow’s bed during the middle of the night, but it’s not a nightmare he’s escaping from this time. It’s loneliness.

“Can’t sleep?”

Yusei shakes his head.

Crow sighs, pulling Yusei close. He won’t go to Jack for this, not while he’s still so angry, but Crow figures he’ll forgive Bruno eventually. He did the same for Kiryu. It’s Yusei who needs the concern. Crow wishes he’d stop getting his heart broken, already.

“Just give me a minute,” Yusei murmurs.

“Idiot,” Crow whispers back. “Stay as long as you need.”

 

Three.

Mikage is the only person to ever truly understand Aki’s feelings. She’s been in the same situation before, after all, and she knows what Aki is going through.

Aki tries not to be jealous or resentful, but it isn’t easy. Even though he’s gone, Bruno’s hold on Yusei is still as tight as ever. Yusei can repair anything, but he won’t fix those glasses. They’re much too precious.

She wonders who will mend Yusei now that Bruno has left. It won’t be her, no matter how much she hopes.

His heart belongs to another, and it’s far beyond her reach.

 

Four.

It’s early when Ruka arrives at the garage, but Yusei is awake. She doubts he’s slept at all. He’s curled up on the sofa, the same one Bruno used to sleep on, the one where Yusei has begun to spend his nights lately.

It’s a reminder, a little piece of comfort, something to keep their connection alive.

Yusei’s hair is soft to the touch. Ruka strokes it with gentle fingers.

“It’ll be okay,” she says. “Maybe not now, or even soon. But someday, I’m sure...”

And then, voice quiet, she sings for him until his eyes slide shut at last.

 

Five.

Rua can’t stand seeing Yusei sad. He hates not being able to do or say anything to make it better. He knows Yusei is in pain, and that he must miss Bruno dearly, so he tries his best be strong, but he can’t help crying anyway. He’s always been prone to tears.

Yusei tells him it’s all right, that he shouldn’t worry, and it makes Rua cry harder, because even now, when Yusei is hurting more than he is, he still puts others before himself.

He’s sorry Bruno isn’t around anymore, but he’s just so glad that Yusei is alive.

 

End.


	5. Five

Title: Unable to Hide  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei never would have thought he’d find Bruno, of all people, frustrating, but then he also never counted on him being quite this cautious. He’s too careful, too considerate, and not because he’s only just stopped terrifying himself into thinking Jack will storm in any minute to beat him to a pulp, or that Aki will use her psychic powers to smash the window and then Bruno himself with her tentacled plant monster.

They’re all alone in the garage, with nobody around to disturb them. And still Bruno continues to hold back.

“You’re sure you want this?” he asks, like he’s convinced that Yusei is about to change his mind.

“Yes,” Yusei tells him, hoping it’s the sincerity that comes through in his voice and not the impatience. And then, in case Bruno feels like repeating the question, he adds, “I’m very sure.”

Bruno nods. He doesn’t smile. He hasn’t done so since he stepped over the threshold into Yusei’s bedroom. It’s a bit worrying. He doesn’t resist as Yusei draws him down until he’s lying on top, but his expression remains anxious.

“Am I heavy? Should I get off?”

“No,” Yusei groans, hooking a thigh over Bruno’s waist and winding his arms around his neck to prevent him from going anywhere. “Don’t move.” But, before he can finish giving the order, Bruno shifts his weight. Yusei’s hips jerk in response, and his head falls back on the pillow with a throaty little “oh” noise.

“S-sorry,” Bruno stammers, red-face.

“Do that again,” Yusei tells him breathlessly.

“But you told me not to move.”

Yusei narrows his eyes. He instantly regrets showing his annoyance when Bruno flinches away.

“Sorry,” he says again, dejected. “I’m not too good at this, am I?”

It can’t be helped. He’s missing most of his memories, after all. He’s also the object of Jack and Aki’s jealousy.

Yusei gentles his frown into something more reassuring, and it seems to put Bruno at ease slightly. “Are *you* sure you want this?”

“Of course!” Bruno blurts out, unable to hide his true feelings. He’s always been a terrible liar. “But only if you do as well.”

“I do,” says Yusei. It sounds like a vow. “Do you?”

Bruno nods. “Yes,” he says, voice firm. “I do.”

“Then kiss me.” Yusei places a gentle fingertip against Bruno’s lips. “Touch me.” He lets his legs fall apart so that Bruno can fit more comfortably between them, and then, feeling vaguely embarrassed and ridiculous because he’s never talked dirty to anyone before, he lowers his voice to a whisper. “Fuck me.”

Bruno’s eyes widen in shock. It only takes another three seconds for him to make his move. The way he kisses Yusei is nothing like what they’ve shared before. These kisses are hungry and desperate, and his hands are just as busy as they work on getting them both naked. There isn’t anything or anyone that’s capable of coming between them now.

No more uncertainty. No more restraint.

 

End.


	6. Six

Title: Move Closer  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Bruno. It’s something he finds absurdly endearing. And he likes it. Then again, he likes everything about Yusei. When Bruno stops to think for a moment, he’s not sure if there’s anything he actually dislikes.

Bruno is good at fixing problems, and Yusei can only hold himself within kissing distance for so long, which is why he makes it easier for them both by taking a seat on the sofa. Yusei doesn’t hesitate as he slides into Bruno’s lap. It’s perfect and wonderful, and he fits just right.

Bruno shouldn’t be allowed to feel this happy, but he is, and he does. There’s no Jack around to punch him for being so sickeningly sweet, no Crow to sigh and roll his eyes, no Aki to radiate jealousy and resentment.

He can’t seem to stop grinning. It’s even better when Yusei’s expression mirrors his own, lips forming a soft and sultry curve that invite him to move closer. He loves the way it makes him look.

But, more importantly, he hopes Yusei will always have something to smile about.

 

End.


	7. Seven

Title: Into View  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei has always been a very private person. For as long as Crow has known him, he’s preferred to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. But, when he’s with Bruno, it’s like he’s a completely different person. His face becomes animated and full of enthusiasm. He never seems to stop talking.

Crow often finds himself wondering how they haven’t managed to grow bored of each other yet. They’re practically joined at the hip. They barely spend any time apart. They’re so wrapped up in each another’s presence that they fail to notice anyone else’s. Even with Crow only a few feet away and trying to work out just how much they’re in the red again by this month, they pay him no attention whatsoever. It would be insulting if only he wasn’t quite so used to being ignored.

The two of them are over on the sofa, Yusei in Bruno’s lap and a notebook computer in his, heads bowed close together, voices low and intimate as they discuss whatever it is that they’re discussing (something complicated enough to break brains no doubt).

It’s vaguely ridiculous how Crow feels as though he’s eavesdropping sometimes. It’s not like their conversation is private or personal. Or maybe it is, and they simply don’t care who’s around to hear them. They could be whispering sweet nothings to one another. Alternatively, their murmuring could be about alterations, adjustments and improvements, which is probably far more likely.

Kind of curious, but kind of not, he risks a glance in their direction. Bruno’s left hand flits across the keyboard, pausing for a moment to run his suggestion by Yusei, who considers this for a moment before using his right hand to type out a response. Bruno nods in an ‘oh, I see’ manner, and Yusei smiles. Bruno grins back.

It doesn’t take much effort for Crow to imagine flowers and sparkles sprouting into view around them, not unlike the girly comic books Ruka is so fond of reading.

He has to wonder how much longer this phase is going to last. People don’t get to be deliriously happy forever. Life just doesn’t work that way. The world would be a better place if it did, but it’s not.

No matter how sickeningly sweet Yusei and Bruno are to look at, Crow sometimes finds himself hoping that there won’t come a time when the blissful little bubble that cushions them from reality will be popped, but things can change all too easily, all too suddenly.

Bruno laughs, the sound of it making Crow sigh. He remembers when Kiryu used to laugh like that, when Jack used to be more open and honest and not such an ass, when Yusei was as content back then as he is right now.

He’s had his heart broken twice already. Crow isn’t sure he could help him patch it up again.

 

End.


	8. Eight

Title: Yet to Fade  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Bruno/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Something isn’t right. Yusei can’t help noticing how Bruno comes across as being positively shifty as they set off for the junk market together. He doesn’t comment on it at first, and Bruno’s strange behaviour doesn’t stop. He keeps glancing at Yusei only to avert his gaze seconds later, fidgeting awkwardly before repeating the process.

“What’s wrong?” Yusei asks finally, making Bruno jump.

“Oh, nothing,” he says, trying to laugh it off. Yusei raises an eyebrow. Bruno looks sheepish. “Well, I was thinking how nice it would be to hold hands. Not that we should,” he adds hastily. “That’s just silly. Besides, we’re both guys. People don’t like to see that kind of thing. Especially Jack, he’d beat me up for sure. My head still hurts from the last time he hit it. Still, I suppose it was my fault. I ate some more of his cup ramen without permission, so–”

“I don’t care,” says Yusei, cutting Bruno off mid-babble. “I never have done when it comes to what other people think. If that’s what you want to do then you should do it.”

Bruno goes quiet, presumably to make his decision. He doesn’t ask things like “are you sure?” or “is this okay?” which Yusei knows he wants to, but it takes time for him to pluck up the courage to actually reach out. He hesitates, almost changing his mind halfway through. Finally, expression determined, he hooks the fingers of his left hand around Yusei’s right, gingerly at first, then tightening his grip. Yusei squeezes back, and Bruno’s face lights up with a smile.

It’s amazing, Yusei thinks to himself, how such a little thing can bring so much happiness.

But they aren’t mind readers, in spite of what the rest of the team might think, which is why Bruno looks so crestfallen when Yusei pulls away. The moment soon passes when Yusei finishes removing his glove, tucking it away inside his coat pocket before slipping his hand back into Bruno’s.

“There. That’s better.”

The smile Bruno offers him this time is smaller but altogether sweeter. “Yeah.” He agrees, lifting their hands so that Yusei’s is pressed against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he nuzzles it gently. “You’re right.”

They continue to simply stand there, oblivious to the crowd around them, and it’s okay. There’s no set schedule for them to stick to, no rush, no one else for them to think about.

Only each other.

Bruno seems regretful upon returning to reality, but his smile has yet to fade as he lowers their hands back by their sides. “Come on,” he says, stepping out in front to lead the way. “Let’s go.”

 

End.


End file.
